The present invention relates to the field of information or document management, and more specifically, to applying an authorization policy across multiple application programs and making a request to an authorization provider via an application programming interface.
Many application programs have authorization built into the application programs, making them difficult to manage. An IT manager is faced with many authorization system silos with different policies and different user interfaces. Implementing an authorization policy consistently across multiple application programs and maintaining it over time becomes a challenge.
There is a need for an authorization provider that implements authorization policies consistently across multiple application programs. There is also a need for a simple and open application programming interface to make authorization requests (e.g., OpenAz) to ease application program and authorization provider integration.